Enchanted
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face, all I can say is it was enchanting to meet you...48 short pieces set around Puck/Sam.


Enchanted

By: KellyCRocker59

I had to take a short break from my other fandom to write this, because this couple is too cute to let go of for me! I hope you enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: I only own legal downloads of these songs! Taylor Swift doesn't endorse my writing, only inspires it :)

* * *

_Fifteen:_ Sam was fifteen when he realized that he might be attracted to boys. This was a fact that he was constantly running from, a fact that he was both ashamed and afraid of.

_Should've Said No:_ Puck went back to that night when he had slept with Quinn every day, wanting to take it back, wanting to be someone different. Maybe if it hadn't happened, he could be better, and could be a good dad later, much later in life. But it was too late now, as he absentmindedly looked from the new blonde boy to Quinn standing beside him, beginning their duet.

_The Best Day:_ Sam didn't have a lot of days in his life when he really felt like 'Wow, this could be the best day ever.' But as he kissed Puck, pinned to the cushion of the front seat of the other boy's truck, he believed this could be one of those days.

_Love Story: _Puck wasn't really a romantic person. He didn't ever throw in any sympathy kisses when he was done hooking up with girls. Yet somehow this blonde boy with the massive mouth and kind eyes made him want to run out into a rainstorm and trap a tsunami in a snow globe if it made him smile.

_Never Grow Up: _Sam always used to wait for college, waiting for the day when he would be able to move out of his parent's house and be who he wanted to be without high schoolers around to tell him otherwise. But lying there with a sleeping Puck's bare arm strewn across his stomach, he realized he never wanted to grow up.

_Mean: _Sam hadn't ever really admitted to being gay at his old school, but somehow word had gotten out that there was a blonde fag on the football team. Every day he went home, attempting a new excuse as to why he had either a black eye or a soiled shirt.

_Sparks Fly: _Sam didn't really know what to do, looking into Puck's eyes as the boy confronted him about joining Glee Club. But then, he caught an emotion deep within the self-proclaimed bad-ass's gaze that made oxygen catch midway to his lungs.

_Fearless: _Puck turned to Sam, grasping the boy's hand in his as they stood in front of his truck, watching the students pile busily into the school. A year, and they were making this public. Puck didn't know what had possessed him to do this, this thing that he had only ever done with a few girls in the past. All he was that this was different, that Sam was different, and that everyone needed to know that the blonde was taken.

_Tell Me Why:_ As Sam watched Puck walk away from him, his fists clenched at his sides, his back tense, face surely still red, he wondered how this could have come to pass. The words still lingering, both said and unsaid. The pain resonated, and he wondered how this had even happened.

_Tim McGraw:_ Puck kind of hated Tim McGraw. He didn't really have any reason; he was a fan of country music in general, but something about the guy just made him want to shove a kid in a locker. But then Sam was straddling him atop his bed, and a Tim McGraw song came humming onto the radio. Puck now makes a point of putting that track on repeat on his iPod.

_The Outside: _To a lot of people, Puck surely seemed like a douche. But Sam saw through it almost immediately; this guy was messed up. Something, something in him had been broken, and he wasn't willing to let anyone in to fix him.

_Today Was a Fairytale: _Puck wasn't into all that sappy crap. He never said 'I love you' or stuff like that. But as he watched Sam's eyes glimmer with the sparse light of fireflies, hand gripping Puck's tightly as a smile spread wide across his cheeks in child-like wonder, the other boy wondered if maybe this was why his sister loved Cinderella so damn much.

_Breathe:_ One breath, trapped in his lungs. He turned, catching sight of the boy, head pressed against the dashboard with blood trembling down his temple. His eyes were closed, and Puck felt his entire body go numb.

_Come In With the Rain:_ Sam had a little bit of a fixation with rain. He loved the appearance, the sound, the sensation of it on his body. So when he was saw that it was raining as he walked out of the abandoned locker room, the blonde grabbed Puck's hand without much thought and pulled him out into the rain with a smile threatening to crack his face.

_Crazier:_ Sam really needed to not be around Puck sometimes. The boy was simply too charming, with the brush of those slightly callused fingers, the way his hair flipped just right, those deep pools of aqua; he was too sexy for his own good. And it was all Puck could do sometimes to not just reach out and brush his thumb along the other boy's jaw in the middle of Spanish class.

_Dear John: _It was the middle of the spring when Puck received his first 'Dear John' letter. He should have seen this coming; he knew what Sam wanted, but he just couldn't give it to him. Maybe he just wasn't brave enough. As he punched a hole in his bedroom wall, he wondered why he wasn't strong enough, either.

_The Other Side of the Door:_ What was beyond this? A diploma? A new beginning? Sam didn't know, but as he turned to look at Puck, rattling off some smart remark while still eyeing the other boy for approval, he knew who he wanted with him.

_Picture to Burn_: Sam watched the living room light up as fuel was added to the flames, his mother standing before the open fire. His little hands clung to the couch, young eyes taking in the scene and fearing the volatile emotions welling up in the woman as pictures of his father were consumed by the inferno.

_Change: _Puck hadn't even considered that he might like boys. He had always been into girls, ever since…well, just ever since he could remember. But this kid changed everything. He wasn't even feminine, not like Hummel. He was a real dude, and yet Puck wanted to pull him in and allow everything about the boy to flood his senses. He wasn't queer; just confused.

_Our Song:_ Puck and Sam were polar opposites when it came to music. Sam liked monoliths of sound, while Puck preferred the quiet melodies backed by sparse instrumentation. But as they played their guitars together, knees gently touching and eyes glancing at one another amusingly, Sam thought they might have found a sound they could agree on.

_White Horse: _Sam felt his world shattering, the floor threatening to cave beneath him. The thoughts of what this meant, of what Puck was tied to, of whether or not he even really knew the other boy at all, drowned his mind in confusion and frustration. Of course this guy was too good to be true.

_SuperStar: _Puck kind of owned the high school. He had only ever gotten one slushie facial, and that was when he had been dating Rachel. So he felt it necessary to initiate this new kid, kind of like what he figured a king did to his new subjects or something like that. But as the boy looked into his eyes with big, fearful pools of blue, Puck couldn't find it in himself to splash the beverage in his hand onto him.

_Tied Together With a Smile:_ Sam wasn't sure how, but somehow the cold winter evening had turned from a night filled with smiles and laughs to something completely different, Puck's eyes red from unshed tears, body shaking. Sam pulled him in, and Puck truly let his walls down for the first time.

_A Place In This World: _Puck didn't know how he was going to tell his mom that he was dating a boy, that he was pretty sure he was totally into guys as much as he was girls now. He wasn't sure what that meant for his faith, and he didn't know what that meant for his future. All he knew was that he couldn't let go of this blonde boy snoring lightly beside him.

_Cold As You:_ Puck laid crumpled on the ground, face swollen, limbs bruised. He attempted to sit up, and watched helplessly as his father marked his mom's face with his anger, and Puck promised himself that when he grew up, he would protect his family from this pain.

_You're Not Sorry: _Sam watched, feeling his heart in his throat, as Puck pulled Santana into his truck under the dim street lights filling the night. They weren't really official, and he supposed that meant that they weren't exclusive, but he still felt like he was torn apart inside as he began to trek to his own vehicle.

_Hey Stephen: _So Puck wasn't the type to get too invested in anyone. Honestly, he wasn't. So he tried to salvage as much dignity as he could while searching for a spare pebble to launch at Sam's window, chilling winter breeze seeming to cut right through him.

_Speak Now_: Sam wasn't sure how to approach Puck about his various conquests. Yeah, they made out a few times, but did that mean he had any right to restrict the other boy. However, it was one day that he got so pissed after seeing the look Santana gave Puck that he punched him right in the jaw. He wondered afterward if maybe he should have spoken instead.

_Mary's Song (Oh My My My): _Puck wasn't comfortable talking to his mom about Sam ever since she caught them shirtless on the couch, limbs tangled and lips locked. So he went to his grandma, who shared with him the story of her relationship with his grandfather, how no one wanted them together. As she told him, he couldn't help but put himself in her position, wondering if one day this would be him, talking about Sam.

_Teardrops on My Guitar: _It wasn't really Sam's fault, was it? He didn't really like girls, but Quinn was crying, and he didn't know how to handle it, and so he wiped the tears off of his guitar and kissed her, just wanting the girl to feel something besides pain.

_Innocent:_ Puck hadn't ever considered the fact that Sam might be a virgin. He felt a piece of him intertwine with the boy as he told him this, their bare bodies pressed together. He took the one thing the boy could never get back, and as Sam collapsed against his chest, he realized just how precious this was.

_Back to December_: Those cold winter nights, Sam felt another side of himself take over, a piece of his past coming forth. He couldn't stop it, couldn't control what he said and what he did. So when Puck looked devastated following a particularly spiteful remark, Sam realized just how broken he was.

_You Belong With Me: _Puck hadn't ever thought about being exclusive with Sam at first. He thought it was just a mutually physical relationship. But then Sam was babbling angrily about how pissed off he was when he saw Santana all over him, and Puck, for the first time, considered what it would be like to be in a relationship with this boy.

_Better Than Revenge: _Sam hadn't meant to. He had been joking around with some guys in the locker room, and somehow that rumor had been started that Santana had some awful STD. While he felt a bit torn as he watched every boy that once looked her twice running to get tested, he couldn't help but feel satisfaction at the destruction of her social life.

_Jump Then Fall: _Maybe it wasn't the best decision, kissing Sam in public. But he just looked too damn adorable that day, and everyone had kind of been talking anyway about their abrupt friendship, plus Puckzilla was such a badass he could do whatever he wanted. He would take the fall later, but right now, with the other boy's lips against his, he couldn't see why he hadn't done this sooner.

_A Perfectly Good Heart: _Sam had somehow made it through his parents' divorce without too much heartache, and he had never let his walls down for anyone. But here he was, feeling like someone had torn his heart apart and left it to bleed out, and he wondered how he would ever put himself back together again.

_Haunted: _When Puck had to give up Beth, he felt a pain that he didn't understand, a parting that was equal to severing off a limb. He had experienced that once, and feared ever having to feel it again. But now, watching Sam sitting in front of the tombstone, just staring blankly ahead and refusing to move, he realized what he had felt had been miniscule to the supernova of pain bursting through the boy beside him.

_Invisible: _How was it that Puck's little sister seemed to sneak into the most obscure locations, just waiting to find dirt on her older brother? Sam didn't know; all he really wanted to do was lock her in a closet as he yanked the sheets around his bare body as Puck, stripped to boxers, shoving his squealing sibling out of his room.

_Stay Beautiful: _Puck wasn't sure he told Sam enough how incredibly sexy he was. He analyzed the boy enough to write a short story about all of the little aspects of him. The way he rolled over in the morning and had crazy bed head, or how he smiled with just enough enthusiasm to make Puck willing to follow him off a cliff. One day, Puck swore he would just watch the boy, just memorize every inch of his body. Of course, Sam was a bit disturbed when approached with the proposition.

_The Story of Us:_ Sam believed that Santana was a bit obsessed with Puck. Yes, she had a soft spot for Brittany, but the way she looked at the jock made Sam just wonder when she was going to pull a 'Misery' and trap the boy all for herself. So it came as no surprise that one day all three of them sat in the principal's office, attempting to explain why Puck had been forced to yank Santana from Sam's back, where she had been working at clawing the blonde's eyes out.

_The Way I Loved You: _Puck wondered sometimes if he would recover from how attached he had become to both Quinn and Beth, recover from how much he wanted to just close off his heart and never take a chance with it again. But then he was caught off guard, and he was shoving this boy against a locker and uncontrollably kissing him in a way he hadn't ever kissed a girl before.

_Untouchable: _Every time they got had sex, Puck was cautious, more cautious then he knew he needed to be. There was just something about Sam, something about the way he ran his hands along his back with flushed cheeks and gasps that made Puck wonder if he should even be doing this, be touching him in this way. But then Sam was moaning his name, and Puck realized that this was how it was always meant to be.

_Last Kiss: _Sam set his luggage down, trying not to look directly into the eyes of Puck, who looked distraught despite his attempts to hide it. This was it; he was leaving for the fall semester to Vanderbilt on a football scholarship, and Puck was stuck in Lima until everything got worked out with his own scholarship. So Sam leaned forward and Puck's arms held an iron grip on his body within seconds, their lips messily kissing, then it was gentle, Puck's hands moving to memorize every inch of his body, and Sam fought to keep back a tear from sliding down his cheek.

_I'm Only Me When I'm With You: _As they lay in Puck's bed, the sun having set long ago, clothing discarded hours previously, Sam realized the softness in the other boy's expression. He ran his fingers along Puck's jaw, much to the other boy's surprise, and then down his arm until he found his fingers. 'Why do you have to get me like this?' Puck had asked. 'Like what?' Sam asked. 'Why do you have to get me so vulnerable?'

_Mine: _Even though he wasn't an only child, Puck had a bit of a complex about sharing. He didn't like it when anyone took his toys on the playground, and he sure didn't like it when people tried to take his food. But when Puck saw some guy at the mall looking Sam up and down like a piece of meat, he laid the dude with such a hard punch that he thought he might've broken his jaw.

_Forever & Always: _Sam wasn't sure what to expect from Puck sometimes. He knew how he felt, but the other boy's feelings for the long term were something he had never really questioned. So when Puck sat down with him to talk about all of the colleges that offered great music and football scholarships for both of them, Sam was a bit caught off-guard. When he questioned Puck about it, the boy shrugged and said he figured they were sticking together; wasn't that just the way it was supposed to be?

_Long Live: _Sam wondered sometimes how he planned on keeping Puck in his life, just in case they couldn't get into the same college. It was a constant concern, something that he dreaded. But here, with their bare bodies intertwined, Puck's arms pulling him securely to his chest as steady breaths issued from the other boy, Sam realized that there would be no way that Noah Puckerman was leaving him alone.

_Enchanted: _Across the room, Noah felt the boy's eyes on him. Then, he was walking, not realizing what he was doing until he was standing in front of the blonde. The boy's eyes were questioning, wondering why he was here now. But then Puck was offering to get him a beer, an easy commodity at a high school party. Before either of them realized what they were doing, they were in an unknown bedroom, just sitting on a stranger's bed and just talking. Then, Puck was leaning over, fingers holding the other boy's chin. He didn't question his feelings or his purpose as he gently took the other boy's lips in his; this was perfect, a moment captured in time that he would hold onto forever.


End file.
